Sun Tzu
Sun Tzu the greatest strategist of Ancient China. VS Vlad the Impaler, the famous Prince of Wallachia who terrorized the Ottoman Turks with brutal physiological warfare. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons The repeating crossbow was a unique weapon. One of the first repeating weapon ranged weapons the Chu Ko Nu was made most effective when fired in large groups and in large numbers, showing the enemy with many arrows. Not very accurate, with a relativly short range a low power the Chu Ko Nu was not as affective in terms of single shot power as regular bows or other crossbows. However what made it affective with it's repeating capablitys and the fact it's arrows were often dipped in posion. The Jian's blade length is 28.5" long, its a double edge sword. Its straight blade makes it a strong thrusting weapon. The Long-Handled Iron Claw is a 8 foot long pole with a iron hand with sharp claws attached to each fingers. This weapon can hook and tear in to the enemy and can be used as a club. Huo Chien means 'fire arrow'. The arrows' tip is set on fire and is fired from a bow. History Sun Tzu was an ancient Chinese general, strategist, and philosopher. He is traditionally believed to be the author of The Art of War, an influential ancient Chinese book on military strategy which is considered to a prime example of Taoist thinking. Sun Tzu has had a significant impact on Asian history and culture, and his work continues to influence both Asian and Western culture and politics. Sun Tzu's homeland (state of Wu) was under threat from the state of Chu. Chu's army of 300,000 is lead by a greedy, aggressive, and corrupted prime minister named Nang Wah. Sun Tzu trained and lead an army of only 30,000 men in to war of resistence against Chu. Sun Tzu devises effecient, effective and lethal strategies in the war and overcame all odds. He was able to kill Nang Wah and defeated the Chu army. These strategies are now echoeing loudly in our era (in sports, in politics, in military, and in bussiness). Sun Tzu's teachings and philosphies were used in the Korean War, the Vietnam War, World War 2, used by Qin Shi Huang, used in Japan (during the civil war), the first Gulf War, and was used by Napolean. Sun Tzu's philosophies in war includes: Avoid what is strong and attack what is weak. Make the enemy prepare on his right and he will be weak on his left. Deception and secrecy. If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight, even though the ruler forbid it; if fighting will not result in victory, then you must not fight even at the ruler's bidding. Know your enemy and know your youself and in 100 battles you will not be in peril. Move only when you see an advantage and there is something to gain. Only fight when the situation is crucial. The winning army realizes the conditions for victory first, and then fights. The losing army fights first than seeks victory. etc. Battle Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors